Appoplexian (Classic)
Ben can turn into Rath, an Appoplexian( a play on appoplexy, the part of the brain that deals with anger) is a species from the planet Appoplexia. *Appoplexians are tiger-like humanoids (lacking the tail, despite being tiger-like) with huge muscles. They have orange fur, white muzzles, hands, stomachs, chests and feet, and black stripes on their head, shoulders, back, and legs. They also have 4-fingered hands and 3-toed feet. They also have quill-like brows over each eye, and they have a large single claw coming out of both wrists. *Genders: Male Appoplexians are large, 9 foot tall, with huge muscles, a lack of intelligence and high aggression. They are not scared of anyone, except female Appoplexians.They are scared to get on their bad side, males, like Rath, will sometimes learn the hard way not to anger a female, as they are more likely to lose the fight. Ben will learn the sad truth in the future or sooner. Female Appoplexians are smaller, slimmer, faster and a little smarter than the males. Even sometimes mistaken as a tiger-like female human. They are both beautiful and scary and are shown to be friendly towards anyone, like how Rath was friendly towards the Tiffin. Female Appoplexians are only extremely aggressive when insulted or when they have their possessions harmed. They also have black hair with orange stripes, smaller quill-like brows, a sword-like large single claw coming out of both wrists, small feet and are the only ones with tails and ears. They don't like to be bossed around by anyone and beat up people who pick on non-fighters and friendly people. Females are attached toward their mate, very possessive and will protect them from anyone. Also, sometimes accidently crushing him in an affectionate hug. Appoplexians are powerful, aguementative, and extremely aggressive. They believe any problem can be solved by hitting it ('' As qouted from the episode Con of Rath,"Not true! Sometimes you have to hit things A LOT!!"). They have immense strength, as well as being durable enough to withstand a powerful laser at point-blank range without a single scratch. The claws on their wrists can extend, and by stabbing the ground, they can create a shockwave strong enough to burst a rock into rubble,or knock something over. Appoplexians are almost always angry , and have the urge to fight anything that breathes, or at least, moves. This addiction to violence leads them to be quite dim, forgetting things and being easily distracted. They are also prone to reffering to people by their full title, as well as beginning a conversation with "Let me tell ya somethin' .....!" They also have animilistic tendencies, such as growling, roaring, and relentlessly seeking food when hungry ("Whatever... food robot!", or ''"Let me tell you something Octagon Vreedle! You've gone too far! A man's food is his castle!"). Appoplexians, because of their dimwittedness are prone mixing up metaphors ( "Let me tell you something Manny Armstrong! You wanted a piece of Rath, you've got a piece! But you just bit off a Rath that's bigger than your stomach can chew!"). They are also the only creatures the Vreedle Brothers admit are dumber and more agressive than themselves. Category:Alien species